


Pirates

by arlene28



Series: Writing Challenge One-shots [14]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlene28/pseuds/arlene28
Summary: Written for SherryBaby2kChallenge on Tumblr.My prompt was- Pirate AU





	Pirates

Pirates

“Get off me!” I scream as two pirates drag me up on deck.

I gasp as I see the dead sailors and the destruction of the ship.

“Oh, a feisty one.” Another pirate laughs as he sees me being pulled onto the deck.

“Aye, figured we could ‘ave some fun with her.” One of my captor’s leers.

“No! She goes to the Cap’n.” Another pirate commands.

The pirates around me grumble but agree, pulling me towards the pirate ship. I struggle and shout, but it does no good, they’re too strong.

“Cap’n! Got a present for you!” One yells, pushing me towards their Captain.

“Well, well, well. What do we have here?” The Captain smirks, turning towards me.

I freeze in terror as I recognise the Captain. I’ve seen his face on all the wanted posters. He’s Captain Loki and he’s the most fearsome, brutal pirate on the seven seas!

“Stay away from me!” I scream as he reaches for me.

“Now, now. No need for that my dear. You’re perfectly safe.” He says softly.

I freeze again, shocked by the gentle way he’s being with me.

“Why is a lone Lady on the ship?” He asks with a gentle smile, leading me below deck.

“I was travelling to my fiancé.” I whisper, still trying to piece the stories I’ve heard about him to the man he seems to be.

“Ah, well, we’ll get you there, don’t worry.” He grins, leading me into his cabin.

“R-really?” I squeak.

“Yes. Now, get some rest and I’ll send word to your betrothed.” He replies, releasing my arm.

“Thank you.” I smile.

I give him my fiancé’s details and he leaves, telling me to rest. I lay on his bed and fall asleep, glad the stories about Captain Loki are wrong.

 

I wake in the dark, hands removing my clothes. I gasp and push at the body above me, struggling to get free. A hand grips both my wrists, pinning them above my head. I cry out as another hand squeezes my bared breast.

“Get off me!” I sob, struggling weakly.

“You do not command me, wench.” A voice growls at me.

“Captain? You said I was safe!” I gasp in shock.

“You were, until I received word that your fiancé is unwilling to pay your ransom. You’re worthless!” He sneers down at me.

“What? No! You said I was safe! He’d pay for me!” I cry, trying to kick at him.

I gasp as he backhands me across the face. I’m too dazed to do anything as he strips the rest of my clothes off. He presses against me and tears stream down my cheeks as I feel that he’s naked and hard. 

“Stop please! I’ve never…Please!” I sob, pushing weakly at his chest again.

“Oh! A pretty little virgin? How nice.” He coos, nipping at my neck.

“Please!” I whimper as he opens my legs and settles between them.

“You need to earn your keep somehow. If you’d prefer, I could just give you to my crew?” He whispers in my ear.

“No!” I wail, terrified of what all those men would do to me.

“Then shut up and be a good pet!” He hisses.

I nod my head and go limp, crying silently as I give in to him.

“That’s a good kitten.” He coos.

I scream as he thrusts into me, tearing my barrier and my inner walls as he does. He gives me no time to adjust as he immediately fucks me. Disgust makes me nauseous as he grunts and groans above me, chasing his own pleasure. I try to be numb to it all, but it hurts so much, his constant pounding to my core. I try to be silent, but I can’t help small mewls and whimpers every time he slams into me. I feel wetness on my inner thighs and I’m sure it’s blood.

“So tight. So perfect. My pretty pet.” He pants as he uses me.

Tears stream down my face as I refuse to look into his eyes. I let out a broken sob as he licks up my tears and cry out as he cums, filling me up with his seed and making me want to throw up.

“Such a good kitten. Please me like that every time and you’ll be kept from my crew.” He whispers softly before forcing me to kiss him.

I try to cover myself as he pulls away, rolling off me to lay beside me.

“Now, now, none of that! You will always be naked from now on. I want access to your quim whenever I want it.” He says sternly.

“Yes, Captain.” I whisper miserably.

“Good pet.” He coos before laying his head on my breast and falling asleep.


End file.
